Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, the compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels. Since there is an increasing demand for the electronic devices featuring compactness and better imaging functionality, the compact optical systems featuring high image quality has become the mainstream product in the market.
With the development and the popularity of smart electronic products, the need for better imaging functionality is now more demanding than ever. For example, users may want to take a wide-angle selfie, a scenic photo having large depth of field and so on. Thus, some smart electronic products are equipped with an optical lens system featuring large field of view, large aperture and high resolution. However, due to the requirement of compactness, the optical lens system of the electronic product should simultaneously meet the requirements of compact size, large aperture and large field of view, along with an image sensor having higher image resolution.
With the image sensor increasing in image resolution and the size of the optical system stayed compact, pixel size of the image sensor needs to be reduced. However, a smaller pixel size is more sensitive to chromatic aberration and astigmatism so that the optical lens system would require better capability of correcting chromatic aberration to satisfy a higher standard of imaging needs.
Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring compact size, large aperture, large field of view and good capability of correcting chromatic aberrations, simultaneously.